Insanity Looms
by Mikmo
Summary: A strange crossover in which Haruko Haruhara from Furi Kuri and Ahsoka Tano from Star Wars come together in an epic universe to work along side super awesome special New Emperican Lion Trooper Mikmo. Featuring more charecters from both series!
1. Mikmo, Meet Your New Partners

Greetings random person reading this! This is an awesomely epic cross over (it will be at least...) where Ahsoka Tano and Haruko Haruharu from Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Furi Kuri team up with none other than Me!!! Mikmo! Okay, my alter-ego. Anyways, enjoy this thing! And by the way, almost everything in this chapter except Ahsoka, Mew Mew, and Haruko was made up by me. And yes, Mew Mew is none other than...POKEMON SPECIES NO. #150!!! MEW!!!!! Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

The sky was getting darker and darker, and Mikmo showed no signs of reaching the other side of the planet soon. Especially at night,  
when the legendary Rayquayza monsters fly. He got an incoming message on his H.C.D (Helmeted Communications Device)…  
_"Agent Phoenix, we need you back at the BattleStation ASAP." _an Operator told him.  
"Alright, alright…" the boy replied, "I'll be there as soon as possible."  
He cut the line, rolled his eyes, and went into a 90º ascension, his SOL (Speed Of Light) Fighter 'Red Lightning' made it's way into  
outer space a couple of seconds later. Then he went Hyper Sonic and flew to the BattleStation, a large, heavily armored building that  
orbits a star like a planet, but smaller.

As he landed in the hanger, a girl, probably a few years older than him, came to greet him.  
"Hello Commadore Mikmo. I am Eureka, BattleStation Ytinasni's Head Operator." she said. BattleStation's were normally named after the star they orbited.  
"Uh, Hi I guess." he replied. There was something he didn't like about her that he didn't like. Besides, who has turquoise hair?  
"You're needed in the conference room." Eureka told him.  
"Okay." he said, taking off his helmet, revealing his one, piercing orange eye, and his other bright green eye, which randomly changes to blue sometimes.  
Many people never notice because of his shaggy brown-blonde hair.  
Because he wasn't quite familiar with this BattleStation yet, Eureka guided him to the conference room. Walking through the various hall ways, he noticed her looking back at him, obviously at un-ease with his strange eyes. When they reached the Conference Room, he said nothing, and entered.

Inside, he greeted his superior, and older brother, Liutenant Ezikiel, and then the Parsec Commandore, Aja Naillik.  
Aja said,  
"Mikmo, I'd like you to meet your new partners."  
"New partners?" Mikmo replied, puzzled.  
"Yes." she said, "New partners…meet Ahsoka Tano."  
She pointed to a girl, perhaps a bit younger than Eureka, then had strange hair in Mikmo's opinion. At least he thought it  
was her hair.  
"Hi. I'm Ahsoka." she told him. She walked up to him and they shook. He rolled his eyes once again.  
"And…" his brother Ezikiel said, "Haruko Haruharu."  
A girl, at least 19 years old, with some strange rider getup, and hot pink hair made the peace sign towards him.  
"Haruko Haruharu." she said in a weasily voice, "Nice to meet ya'."  
He stood there a second, looking at both of them back and forth.  
"You gotta' be kidding me!!!" he exclaimed.  
"Nope." Aja said.  
"Please tell me they have their own jets!!!" he said.  
"Well, Haruko does. But Ahsoka's going to be your new gunner." Ezikiel told him.  
"What?!?!" Mikmo exclaimed. "But Mew Mew is an awesome gunner!"  
"Yes, but a small pink animal that floats can't beat a human being Mikmo." Aja reasoned.

"Man…this sucks……" he mumbled.


	2. Mew Mew, Jets, And A Dogfight

Greetings random person reading this! This is an awesomely epic cross over (it will be at least...) where Ahsoka Tano and Haruko Haruharu from Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Furi Kuri team up with none other than Me!!! Mikmo! Okay, my alter-ego. Anyways, enjoy this thing! And by the way, almost everything in this chapter except Ahsoka, Mew Mew it's moves, the poke'ball and Haruko was made up by me. And yes, Mew Mew is none other than...POKEMON SPECIES NO. #150!!! MEW!!!!! Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Mikmo walked to the hanger with Haruko and Ahsoka. Haruko ran over to a pink fighter jet. Mikmo stared at it and said,  
"That's just freaking wrong..."  
"Well it's _my_ jet." Haruko replied.

Ahsoka and Mikmo walked over to the Red Lightning. A small pink creature popped out of the gunner's seat, and flew around Mikmo's head a few times.  
"Okay Mew Mew, down." he said.  
The small creature, named Mew Mew went over to Ahsoka, and gave her a dirty look.  
"You know, don't you?" Mikmo asked it. "You know Ahsoka here is taking over your position, don't you?"  
Mew Mew nodded it's head, and Ahsoka said,  
"Aaaw...." Ahsoka said, "So cute."  
Mew ignored this compliment and let out a Hydro Pump from it's mouth, which sent Ahsoka flying.  
Mikmo said,  
"NO! Bad Mew!!! Return!"  
He held out a small purple and white orb, which turned Mew Mew into energy, and absorbed the energy into it.

Mikmo walked over to Ahsoka and helped her up, and noticed Eureka talking with Haruko. He rolled his eyes and walked back to his jet.  
"You're gonna be my gonna aparantly, so, that there is an Anti-Matter Elite Ariel Offensive Turret. It will only run out of ammo if the jet goes down." Mikmo told her.  
"Good to know." she replied sarcastily.  
Mikmo rolled his eyes again and said,  
"ANYONE should be able to be an awesome gunner with that turret. Ya' got Oka?"  
"Ha,ha. Very funny." she replied.  
Ahsoka rolled her eyes this time, and Mikmo said,  
"Let's run a test. See if you can hit the ta-" he got cut off. The alarm went off in the BattleStation. A couple of enemy jets were approaching.  
"Looks like you're experiancing it first hand Oka." he told her. Mikmo put on his helmet, and they hopped in the jet, and took off.  
Haruko, who had no idea what was going on, merely stood there.

New Emperica and The Auroura Empire were at war. A massive war. Mikmo and the girls were in the New Emperican military, and the incoming jets were Aurourans.

In space, they took down bomber after bomber. Mikmo pulled up hard as a few Warheads (miniature nukes) flew towards them.  
"We need those freaking fighters of our tail Oakey!!!" he said to Ahsoka.  
"I'm trying! But your fancy flying's making it hard!" she replied. Eventually, the fighters and bombers were all gone.  
"Yee-haw!!!" Mikmo yelled. "I gotta say, mightey fine shooting there Oakey!" he said to her.  
"Thanks. Wait...Oakey?" she replied.  
"Nyeh." Mikmo said, "It's easier than Ahsoka."

They landed in the hangar once again, Haruko was still standing there, having no idea what to do.  
"HARUKO!!!" Mikmo yelled. She looked down at the boy approaching her with Ahsoka. "When the alarm sounds, and  
the whole freaking place is bathed in a blue light, jump in your damn jet, and take the hell off!!!!!!"  
He mumbled something, and walked off.


End file.
